This is a proposal to conduct a case-control study to test the hypothesis that infection with human papilloma virus (HPV) is related to an increased risk of anogenital cancers. The study will be conducted primarily in three counties of Western Washington that are covered by the population-based Cancer Surveillance System (CSS), a tumor registry that participates in the Surveillance Epidemiology and End Results Program (SEER) of the National Cancer Institute. (Penile, urethral, and vaginal cancers from ten additional counties will be included to provide a sufficient sample size.) All men and women aged 18-74 with the following diagnoses will be identified and invited to participate: invasive cancer of the cervix (375 cases); anal and perianal cancer (130 cases); vulvar cancer (200 cases); penile cancer (100 cases); urethral cancer (80 cases); and cancer of the vagina (80 cases). Eligible subjects will be all incident cases from the years 1986-1991 for cervical, anal, perianal, and vulvar cancer, and years 1981-1991 for penile, urethral, and vaginal cancer. Cases and appropriate controls will be interviewed regarding a history of sexually-transmitted diseases, as well as other known risk factors for each specific site. Tissue specimens (or Pap smears) will be collected from each case and from an appropriate control group. Theses samples will be examined using molecular hybridization techniques. Blood samples will be collected for all cases and controls and analyzed for evidence of prior exposure to sexually transmitted viral infections (a sample of blood will be stored for analysis when a test for HPV becomes available).